


The greatest summer ever

by Ghoulgamestalker



Series: The Paingst-Verse [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulgamestalker/pseuds/Ghoulgamestalker
Summary: Max is different this year. Very Davidy, as one might say. But the real question is, why are there so many pills in his bag.





	1. Doctors orders

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for some good ol' Paingst

"Well who do we have have here Gwen." David said as he watched the bus crest the hill to the camp. "After last year, probably only the kids who want to come back." Gwen said, trying to hide a look of worry. She would have to deal with Space-kid, Nurf, and worse, Max. Not that she didn't like the kid, as they had gotten close the last summer, but she had lost contact with him since and didn't know what it would be like this year. 

As the bus came to a stop, Gwen saw something wrong. A look of obvious fear and confusion on QM's face. Gwen walked over to the door and heard the gruff old man speak. "New kid. Really creepy. I don't like him." Almost as soon as he finished the sentence she heard something from the back of the bus. "Heck yeah! We finally made it." She turned and saw a boy wearing a white button up shirt, with a blue vest over it and black cloth pants. His skin was caramel color and he had black hair, combed to the side. "Well hey there kid, I haven't seen you before." She said, hand stuck out. "I'm Gwen." Instead of a hand shake, she got a quick high five. "Yeah, obviously. It's good to see ya." Her smile faltered. She hadn't seen this kid before. maybe she forgot someone from a while ago and they were just coming back.

 

David watched as Gwen greeted all the campers. It was his favorite time of year, meeting new kids, greeting ones he knew, though it mostly seemed like older campers, with the exception of the sharply dressed kid who got out first. David watched with bated breath, waiting for the last campers to arrive, even if more would come the next day. But as the doors closed, he realized that Max hadn't shown up in the bus. He usually had the first one. Maybe he was with Nikki or Neil. Or *gasp* he might not show up at all. But David put those negative Nancy thought away and waltzed over to the new camper. "Why hello there Camper kiddo, it's good to see a new face. What's your name?". He asked. "Pfft, stop it guys, you know me. I was here last year." The kid responded. "Oh. Well, you don't look like camper we had before. Maybe somebody grew up a little." The kids cheery disposition didn't falter. "Ah cmon David, it's me. Maxwell."

 

When Maxwell said this to David, he heard an audible gasp from behind him. He turned to see Space-kid, albeit with a better space suit, pointing at him. "That can't be true. He's an alien imposter." "Nope, just plain ol' me. Oh and, now that your here, I wanted to apologize for last year. I shouldn't have done all that stuff to you." He said in response. "Aww, Max. That's the nicest thing I've heard you say." David cooed from the front of the group. Next to him was a Gwen on her phone, who just walked up. "Find out who the new kid is?" She asked. "Gwen, it's Max. Or as he says he prefers, Maxwell." He responded voice heavy with joy. "You know what. I'm going to go to the cabin for the rest of the day. Tell me when Max isn't batshit crazy anymore so we can talk." She said, turning toward the cabin. She walked away with her middle finger in the air.

This is going to be the perfect summer, Maxwell thought to himself.


	2. Warden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is having a tough time in the Institution. And a couple has a spat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't die. Surprising, seeing as how the weather here in Washington was trying to kill me the last few days. Honestly, I had a lot of school shit and family stuff around the holidays. Not to make excuses though. This was to make sure I wasn't brain dead and could still write after that, so please don't judge to to harshly.

"Alright Daniel, how have you been? Have you been taking your meds? Do you not feel The Itch anymore?"  
Daniel sat in a comfy armchair. He had a nice white t-shirt on to match his grey pants. He smiled at the doctor that sat across from him."Nope. I finally feel better. And yes, the painkillers are helping with my headaches." He said. The doctor wrote something on a paper attached to a clipboard next to him. "I'm sorry that you had to go cold turkey on this. That cult was almost forcing these things down your throat. We don't even know what's in those things yet." The doctor said.  
Daniel felt his smile disappear. "They told me they would get me off the streets, away from the heroin on the streets. How any people did those motherfuckers brainwash?" Daniel said, pounding his cuffed fists against the table. "We don't know, but we have reason to believe that they have been spreading their "Influence" be recruiting and addicting large political figures, doctors, and even the local addicts looking for a hit. I'm sorry, but the Paradise Cult has gotten pretty far here" the doctor said.

 

"Karen, Shut the fuck up and drink!" Said the Man  
"Well Tomas, I don't think you should get our kid hooked on that shit. I don't trust those smiles, or their little yellow pills. And I won't let that little shit drain our money." Karen yelled, as she put down her third bottle.  
Tomas got red in the face. "I may be a shitty drug addict father, but I'll be fucking damned if he loses the one thing in his life that makes him happy. I can't stop shoving needles into myself, and you are a fucking alcoholic coke head who's so far up her own ass, she can't remember her sons name. What can we do for him beside this. Those people said that it isn't harmful, it just makes him happy!" He yelled back.  
Karen grabbed an empty bottle and hit Tomas in the stomach with it. "ARE YOU CALLING ME A BAD MOTHER? I KNOW MATT'S NAME!" She screamed back.  
"ITS MAX YOU FUCKING CRACK WHORE! YOU ARE A SHITTY MOTHER! IM A SHITTY FATHER, BUT I AT LEAST KNOW HIS NAME!" He yelled, clutching his wounded torso. He stomped up the stairs to the section of the house he kept clean. Max's area. He was a filthy addict, who showed up in Max's life five years too late, but at least he tried. He tried. He really did. If only he could keep away from the noose when he was sober.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell you a story.
> 
> Every time I tried to write a new chapter, something would happen. I would lose my internet while writing, accidentally close the tab, lose the word document, my phone dying. And the cherry on the cake. Improv class. Never have I wanted the sweet release of death more then the entire month of January. No classes beside improv. Eight hours a day. I couldn't stand another day in there. But here I am, writing about drug addicts, murder, cults, and various other shit.
> 
>  
> 
> FUCK IMPROV. IM OUT. *MIC DROP*


	3. Feeling Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mix of connected stories

The slow sound of a flowing creek being disturbed was enough to jolt him back to his senses. Neil sat up from the nice grass spot he had found himself, seeing that the one campers were in the distance. He saw them chucking rocks and branches into the creek, upstream from him. As he began to stand up, he felt the back of his shirt sticking to his back. A cold breeze confirmed his suspicions, sending a shove through his spine. The cold dew of the grass had moistened the back of his shirt. Normally, this wouldn't bother him much. He just needed to go back to his tent and change his shirt. But He was there, in that tent, probably knitting or some shit.

As Neil stood up, he took a moment to stretch out his back, despite the cold, and pop his neck. He grabbed his small journey from his resting place and began the walk back to his tent, praying to whatever god there might be, if at all, that He wasn't in the tent. His prayers were answered immediately.

"Hello Neil! How are you this afternoon?" Maxwell said, suddenly behind Neil. He jumped. "Jesus Christ, where the hell did you come from?!?" he exclaimed, startled. "Well, you've been disappearing to the woods everyday for the past week. It's only the first week, how could you already want to skip activities? So I thought to follow you into the woods, and see what's so interesting." Maxwell said, curiosity brimming in his voice. Neil snorted. "This camp is shit and you know it. Hell, you're the one who showed most of us how much of a scam it is. But until I see the real Max, I won't give you the satisfaction of an explanation. If you don't remember, then fuck you." Maxwell, recoiled slightly. "I'm sorry, I don't remember why you go to that little island. But I just think its because my mind is a little clouded right now. I am going to head back to the tent and rest for a while" he said. As he turned, Neil looked at him. Why the fuck couldn't he remember. The only reason Neil even went to this shit hole was to see Max and Nikki. And now he can't get a break from her. What happened to his friend. What happened?

 

David walked around the camp, cleaning up after the last activity. Paintball Painting seemed to be a success. Maybe it was the fact that you kept your vest canvas thing after word. Dolph really seemed to enjoy it, yelling something about how paint us the dominant form of art, and that all else should bow to it. He made a quick stop in the utility shed to grab the power washer. As he walked toward the water spigot to fill it up, he noticed some thing out of place. There seems to be few bottles on the ground. Pill bottles. As he rushed out too them, he realized they had fallen from the over stuffed trash bin next to him. He thought nothing much of it. 

On a whim, he decided to flip the bottle over, to see if there was a name. Instead he made a terrifying discovery. It was simply a cartoon sun with a smiley face. How the hell did these bottles of Sunshine get here? He quickly ran to the counselor cabin.

"Gwen, I may have found out what's wrong with Max."

 

Daniel sat in his little room, twiddling his thumbs. He looked at the drawings on his walls. The ones he made when he was still on that cults drug. He couldn't figure it out before. But something clicked at that moment.

He wasn't looking at the picture right. He began turning his head, until he was looking at it almost all the way upside down. Then the words came to him. He couldn't have known, he thought. It was a pencil drawing on the white wall. The only other color was blood. But for some reason... he understood the picture, the one that had been here almost the whole time. It was the picture of a vest.

A light blue vest, with a little smiling sun on its breast pocket.

He needed out. He needed to find that vest. He needed to Burn that vest. And whoever was inside must go with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I see that you read this chapter. Thank you. I hope you like it. There is nothing else to say really


End file.
